


Bright, Shiny Objects

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Catwoman AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Imagine, if you will, another Earth…one where Sara Lance returned from the dead as Catwoman.  Or, what happens when I talk movies with my favorite co-author!





	Bright, Shiny Objects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> For reference, this was written after a viewing and discussion of the 2004 Catwoman movie, starring Halle Berry.

**Gotham City**

Sara Lance sprang from window ledge to fire escape to door frame, reveling in her new-found abilities. This was incredible! She could see everything - hear everything - and literally taste the night air. There were oh-so-many things to distract her brand new senses, but that Egyptian necklace in the shop window - it beckoned her. And why shouldn’t she indulge herself, just this once? Surely a girl deserved one teensy-tinsy treat for coming back from the dead. 

She dropped lightly to the pavement in front of the window. She unwound herself gracefully from the crouch in which she’d landed and straightened up to look in the window. There it was - all bright and shiny and calling to her. She’d swear it was. 

She tipped her head curiously to one side, keen senses detecting something from within the building. Men. Several very clumsy men, tramping about and shattering glass. She disliked loud noises and positively loathed splinters of broken glass. 

She entered the building on silent feet and observed the mayhem within with utter disapproval. Those men were breaking display cases and grabbing trinkets with no discrimination whatsoever. Why, they might even take her necklace! That certainly wasn‘t happening. Not while she had claws! 

“Fifty-three seconds!” a voice called out. 

Sara turned sharply to study the owner of that voice. Another man, tall and dressed in a blue parka, with a fur edge to the hood. (Sara wasn’t entirely sure what she thought of **_that.)_** What she could see of his face registered even more disapproval than she was feeling. 

“But there’s so much!” one of the men protested. 

“And it won’t matter if you’re still standing here in thirty-nine seconds, when the cops arrive!” 

Shaking his head, he strode irritably towards the window. Towards **_Sara’s_** necklace. She simply couldn’t allow that. The man reached out to grab the necklace from the display - and froze at the sight of a tiny, beautiful blonde, dressed in black leather, who snatched it out of his hand. 

“Easy there, Miss Kitty.” 

She hissed at him and clutched the necklace to her chest. 

“Right,” he drawled, stepping back and raising his hands. “I thought I’d left all you masked crazies back in Central City.” He knew time was running out, and that Egyptian piece was all he really came for. He reached into his pocket and came up with a large and brilliant diamond ring. The woman‘s bright eyes tracked the new, sparkly object. “Look, how about we -”

The sound of approaching sirens startled them both. Sara grabbed the man’s hand and dragged him after her into the shadows. He didn’t really give a thought to the amateurs left behind. They’d served their purpose - distraction. 

He and the mysterious woman ran through back alleys, finally emerging by the river. Sara’s sensitive nose wrinkled at the smells. Surprisingly, the man seemed to have a similar sensitivity. He pushed back his hood, revealing a rather striking face and piercing blue eyes. 

Sara held up her necklace to catch the moonlight and smiled delightedly. 

“Look, lady, I went to a lot of trouble to get that -”

Sara narrowed her eyes at him and clasped the necklace around her throat. She caught sight of her reflection in a puddle and preened. A silvery tabby cat bounded out of the shadows and twined around her ankles. 

A cat-girl with a fondness for Egyptian jewels, and an actual cat. Riiight. This was even crazier than the stories of that guy in the green suit with the bow and arrows. And so was the idea that crossed his mind. 

“The Gotham City Museum is hosting an exhibit of Egyptian artifacts. Don‘t suppose you‘ve got yourself a private cat flap?” 

Sara tipped her head to one side and studied him intently. He had an appropriate appreciation of shiny things, and he smelled clean, something she was very grateful for, with her newly-sharpened senses. “I might.” 

“Well, then…my name is Leonard Snart, and I’ve got a business proposition for you. Care to discuss it over sushi?” 

She bounded to her feet and grinned at him. “Meow.”


End file.
